


[盾冬]未盡之語

by tenpo0727



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenpo0727/pseuds/tenpo0727
Summary: AVG3 劇情提及電影向結局





	[盾冬]未盡之語

看完電影後寫的文

第一次在這邊發文

先試試看吧

 

 

世界突然安靜了下來，剛才還這麼激烈的戰鬥，但是一瞬間就什麼都安靜下來了，任誰都能看出事情很不對勁，Bucky慢慢地向前走去。  
「Steve？」下意識地呼喊了Steve的名字，卻發現自己正逐漸地散去，仿若塵埃一般，Bucky無法理解發生了什麼事，轉過頭看見Steve，只見到對方看來也是訝異又困惑。  
雖然無法理解發生了什麼事，但Bucky瞬間意識到他又要再一次離開Steve了，還有很多話想對他說，但他已經什麼都無法說出口了。  
親愛的Steve，雖然並非出於我的意願，但是真的很抱歉又丟下你一個人。你這個固執又倔強的傢伙，總是一個人走在最前面，為了自己的理念而戰鬥，還扛下這麼多不屬於你的責任，雖然說過要在你身後支持你，但自從1945年開始，似乎我總是失約，真是對不起。  
如果可以我願傾盡所有，交換你的悲傷與心痛，如果可以多希望留下來的人是我，我願意替你承受所有的一切，無論是悲傷痛苦或是責任，如果可以真的不願你再經歷一次失去的哀働，如果可以......  
不知道是否該感謝命運，讓我在最後還能見到你，或是該痛恨命運，讓你親眼看見我消失。  
親愛的Steve，其實我還想對你說。  
對不起。  
我愛你。  
還有......

 

 

請你忘了我。

 

 

 

 

 

 後記

電影看完之後整個心靈創傷很嚴重

導演下手也太狠了...

然後不知道為什麼就開始想巴奇最後會想對史帝夫說什麼

腦中的東西有點混亂，但是不寫出來就沒有辦法寫其他東西，只好寫了

明明就短短的幾句，但我沒寫多久就開始想哭了

還跟小夥伴說，我好像在寫巴奇的遺書喔

結果被回說：你是呀！

重擊MAX orz

不知道會不會太過OOC

不過自己寫一寫好像就能理解如果巴奇真的要接盾的理由

當然也許是我自己腦補過度

我其實不想看這一幕

拜託就讓這兩個百歲人瑞安穩退休好嘛!!!!!!!!!!!!!

然後大概會寫一片隊長篇

可惡我為什麼要自虐QAQQQ

 

紫筠 20018/05/10

 

 

 


End file.
